Gaara's True Emotion
by animegirl12202
Summary: Hinata is hunted down by unknown ninjas. She has no clue what is going on. Lady Tsunade has turned to Kazekage Gaara for help in training Hinata. They soon found themselves in love with each other and have this unbreakable bond. Read more to find out teehee .
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hehe I'm a new Writer of a Fan fiction. This is my first one! Gomenasai so many grammar mistakes and misspelled words! Sumenasai! Hope you guys enjoy and Review please!**

**Gaara's True Emoton**

Chapter 1: New Commer!

"Gaara get up NOW!" hollered Temari from downstairs. Temari was up early because this one special day. It was Gaara's First day as KAZEKAGE! Her cooking was very ravishing, but Poor Gaara was up all night studying on Kage stuff.

"Gaara Don't make me come up there! You know what happens when I go up there don't you!" she hollers again.

Gaara mumbles and slowly gets up, he went to wash up and surprisingly Kankuro was already awake. As the Sand Brothers get dressed and ready for this Big Day, a messenger said to Lord Kazekage, "My lord, the Leaf has sent in a ninja for a special hearing."

Gaara mumbles," I will be out in a second, Kankuro you ready yet?"

Kankuro answered," Almost, Temari are you ready yet?"

Temari irritated answered quickly," Yea, Yea, I'm almost ready."

Everyone strapped up in their best attire, quickly followed the Sand messenger to the Kazekage's headquarters where they were met by a petite, blue, black hair girl.

She bowed and stuttered,"G-G-Good morning K-Kazekage-sama. M-my-

Gaara cut her off in the middle sentence and said," Good morning and let us take this to my office."

The shy and petite girl trailed after the Kazekage and the Sand Siblings along with the messenger. When they reached the office Gaara waved his hand dismissing the messenger.

Temari whispered to Gaara, " Haven't we seen her before?"

Kankuro overheard and said plainly," She was that shy girl that was in the Chunin Exams, if I am correct."

The usual Gaara just stared in silence at Kankuro then turned back to the girl. He said," As you were saying." He waved to signal for her to continue what she was saying earlier before she cut her off.

She bowed and continued," M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga. I c-came on behalf o-of the Leaf. Lady Tsunade t-told me to give you this." Gaara was analyzing the Hyuga Heiress and nodded at her. Hinata handed the scroll cautiously to the young Kazekage. She thought to herself, "Oh please don't make him mad. One wrong move could cause me my life." Gaara took the scroll from her letting his hand brush against hers, Hinata quickly retreated her hand and fear crept over her like a wave crashing on shore. Gaara sensed her fear and just opened the scroll to read the content. He was shock at what it said. It wrote: _Dear Kazekage,_

_I am sure you have met the young Hyuga Heiress by now. I am well aware that you have_

_Just started knowing the fundamentals of a Kage, but this is a very important situation._

_We have been receiving notices that Ninjas have been Targeting Hinta-sama for an unknown reason._

_I ask of you to please train Hinata-sama and keep her safe for now. She mustn't know of this at all._

_Lady Tsunade_

**(A/N): Sorry it is not that long. Please Review, really want to know how I can make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flashback, Reality?

**Sorry for making you guys wait a little, I have been feeling pretty down. Gomenasai! I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter. Well Let us begin and see Gaara's Reply.**

FLASH BACK STARTS~~~~~

"Yo, Hinata-chan, Tsunade asked you to go to her office ASAP." Said Shikamaru. The young boy told his friend, Hinata as she was laying on her favorite spot by the river, where she trained every day.

Hinata stuttered out a reply, barely letting Shikamaru hear her," H-Hai, Shikamaru- Kun. Uhmm….d-did I-I g-get in t-trouble?"

Shikamaru didn't show any response but simply shook his head as in saying no. After a moment of silence he said to Hinata, "Hinata chan, I will miss you. Take care." Shikamaru turned and left, leaving Hinata standing in silence trying to figure out what he was saying earlier. She dashed quickly to the Hokage's Headquarters.

At the Hokage's Headquarters~~~~

Knock Knock

A quiet but stern voice said, "Enter, Quickly please!"

Hinata opened the door and stood before Lady Tsunade. Tsunade looked up at Hinata and welcomed her with a slight bow. Hinata bowed to and asked, "Uhmm…..Tsunade-sama, w-what is it that I m-may a-a-assist you in?"

Tsunade replied, "You will be my messenger, to The Sand Village. I need to deliver a very important letter to Kazekage Sama. Please help me."

Hinata nodded and asked, "Is there going to be another person guiding me there?"

That just reminded Tsunade that Temari was going to escort her. Tsunade yelled so loud for Temari that it gave a big shock to Hinata. Temari rushed in so fast that she didn't see Hinata and smacked into her making both of them fall down hard with a loud thud. Tsunade had her eyes widely opened seeing the two collides with each other. Temari rubbed her aching head while she softly said sorry, while Hinata had her eyes shut and groan with the pain in her back.

Temari stood up and helped Hinata to her feet. Hinata thanked the girl and said she was sorry for not moving out the way.

Tsunade gave a quiet cough and said to Temari, "You will be escorting Hinata sama to The Sand Village, understood. She may not be harmed and guard her with your life." Temari nodded and said to Hinata formally, "Nice to meet you Hinata chan please take care of me." Then she bowed her head low.

Hinata nodded shyly and they walked out quietly as they were dismissed. Naruto ran up to Hinata and smiled and said,"Hinata chan, good luck and please be safe." Hinata blushed deeply and said thank you as the two girls headed out the gate to The Hidden Sand Village.

**_Reality~~~~~_**

Gaara put down the scroll and looked up to stare at Hinata and wondering why she was the target instead of her cousin Neji. He was thinking, "She is a weakling, not capable of taking care of herself."

Hinata saw that Gaara was staring at her intently and blushed a deep shade of red. Gaara continue to stare at her until she started to say something.

Hinata managed to stutter out, "Uhmm G-Gaara Sama, I-is s-something wrong?"

The Kazekage straightened out his robe and shook his head. He waved his hand about to dismiss her, when he remembered something. He forgot to tell Hinata to stay at his house. He was thinking that it will be such a bother from now on.

Gaara spoke up, "Hinata sama, from now on you are to train here and live at my place. Am I clear?"

Hinata wide eyed, nodded slowly and followed Temari out. They arrived at the house and Hinata noticed the beautiful camellia's in the garden. She went over and smiled brightly, but felt a sharp pain behind her neck. Her overly sensitive skin was getting burned up so bad that the skin is starting to peel off.

She ran inside the house followed by Temari, the maids nodded at Temari before escorting Hinata to her bed on the top floor next to Gaara's bedroom.

She unloaded her stuff and asked one of the maids when Gaara was back from work.

The maid replied, "In a few hours Hyuga Sama. Is there anything else you need?"

Hinata shook her head and dismissed the maid; she sat down staring at the ceiling thinking of Naruto and Neji.

_**5 HOURS LATER~~~~**_

Gaara opened the door, followed by a mad Kankuro. Kankuro yelled at Gaara, "Why must I get stuck listening to the DUMB ELDERS when they are supposed to be talking to YOU!"

Gaara looking very irritated glared at Kankuro, silencing him. Kankuro mumbled as he walked to the kitchen almost colliding with Hinata, who was holding a plate of something that had a lavender aroma. It had a sweet aroma and it made Gaara walk over as well. His eyes were so wide that Hinata slightly flinch. Gaara sucked in a lot of air and in one motion he yelled out,"HINATA SAMA, WHAT DO YOU THINK you are doing!"

Hinata got so scared that she dropped the delicate and fragile plate making Kankuro step up and slapping his brother across the face. Kankuro quickly yelled back at Gaara, "Gaara, why are you yelling at her, she did nothing wrong!"

Hinata started to cry and looked at Kankuro with a face saying he should stop. Kankuro got the message and stopped. Gaara was shocked and he was so mad he stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut with a loud BANG. Kankuro sighed and told one of the maids to clean the mess up and bring another plate with the same food over to the dinner table. The maids frantically scrambled about to clean up, remake the food and begged Hinata to sit down and relax.

As the food went on the dinner table, Kankuro wolfed it down quickly; Temari slapped Kankuro behind his head and said, "MANNERS KANKURO!"

Hinata giggled and excused herself, as she went up to her room, she saw Gaara laid on his bed, outstretched. Hinata knocked on the door and letting herself in, before Gaara could get up and slam the door in her face. She on the chair and mumbled, "Gomenasai Gaara sama, I brought you so much trouble. I will be taking my leave now."

Gaara wanted to ignore and Hinata stood up to leave, but Gaara held her wrist, stopping her with a questioned expression. He wondered why he did that for. In his head he heard something it said:

_You want her, don't you? You want that precious blood. You want that lavender blood running through you._

Gaara snapped and said to the voice, "No! I barely know her. Shut up if you don't know anything!"

Hinata kept her eyes on the Kazekage, before he realized it; he was squeezing her arm making her yelp in pain. She cried out, "Gaara Sama, please let go, you are hurting me!" That was the first time he heard her not stutter.

Gaara quickly let go and saw he made a hand mark on her wrist, she ran out the door crying and towards her room. Gaara ran out after her, but stopped in the middle, wondering why he was acting the way he was. He thought, "Maybe I am taking pity upon her. Yeah that's it"

He stood in front of her door listening to the poor girl sob and cries her eyes out. He wants to go in so badly. The voice echoed again:

_Just go in, you are not taking pity on her, you want her sweet blood. That crying face is luring you in, meaning you want her blood and soul._

Gaara ignored that. He continue to watch and hear the poor girl cry, slowly falling asleep.

**Ok chapter 2 accomplished! Teehee please review! I'm sorry for the grammar errors. I was in a hurry because my friends anted the 2****nd**** chapter out as soon as possible. Well I will have you wondering what will happen when she goes to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmare or Sweet Dream

**Chapter 3 out now. Sorry for taking so long, well not really. I am glad you liked it, especially my first reviewer. Thank u for supporting me. Well let us begin!**

As she drifted slowly to sleep, Gaara was standing by hearing her faint sobs. When he knew she was asleep, he went inside and slowly walked up to her bed. He laid a hand on her forehead then gently kissed it. The voice echoed in his head once again:

_C'mon boy, just use that sand and crush her. Feel the blood in your sand. Take it!_

Gaara felt like vomiting at the sound of crushing the poor girl. He might not have the power yet to control the Shukaku, but soon he will.

The Shukaku said once again, "_You cannot fight me; I control you, not the other way around. I shall have that sweet blood in that sand and my fingertips. The sensation, the pleasure, the URGE! Take it Boy!"_

Gaara's head was aching so much, in that one swift moment he picked up Hinata and carried her out the window. She slightly shifted her position, making Gaara grumble. Gaara was going towards his special place where he shared with Hinata and the day he decided to make her his. She hadn't notice him carrying her out but she did feel the beautiful and graceful wind blowing across her face. The Shukaku echoed again: _She's all yours; make her blood into one with you. The Pleasure remember! Take it BOY! _

At that moment Gaara had laid Hinata down and drooling on her, the Shukaku is taking over of him. Hinata slightly stirred and her eyes wide opened when she saw what was opening.

Hinata stuttered in fear, "G-G-Gaara sama w-w-what are you d-doing, P-please snap out of it p-please." Gaara hadn't heard a word she said and was continuing on what he was doing, he grabbed ahold of Hinata's shoulder. She yelped in pain as he grasped her harder.

Hinata yelped out, "GAARA SAMA. YOU ARE HURTING ME!" That shook Gaara and made his grip drop, but it didn't stop the Shukaku within him. Hinata jumped away from Gaara and tried to calm the Shukaku within him but it didn't seem to work, tears formed in Hinata's eyes as she yelled out for Gaara

" GAARA CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT IS HINATA. HINATA HYUGA! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE GAARA….please…I NEED YOU!"

That shook Gaara so hard his head ached so bad, down to his heart. It was so powerful.

"Who is calling me, my head hurts." He looked through the Shukaku and saw that Hinata was yelling through her tears. He tried to suppress the beast, Hinata I need her, he kept thinking over and over.

Hinata saw that Gaara was turning back to normal, she smiled through tears.

She continued to yell,"Gaara You Can Do It! Ganbate!" she noticed how she didn't stutter and was proud of that.

Gaara finally returned to reality and back to normal, she was so happy, she ran to him as he was about to faint on the ground. Hinata laid his head on her lap and he faintly looked at her with a look so sincere it made Hinata cry. Gaara lifted his trembling hand to Hinata's face and wiped the tear that ran down her petite face. As his consciousness was losing, his hand slid down her face and landed with a thud to the ground and he fainted. Hinata was still crying and carried Gaara back to the Kazekage tower.

She wondered, "How can Gaara be the Kazekage, when he endangers himself."

Temari and Kankuro looked up at Hinata, and then at Gaara, their eyes were bulging out. Temari and Kankuro ran over to Hinata, taking him from her and showing her to her room before getting medical attention to Gaara.

**Morning at the Kazekage Tower~~~**

Gaara was in pain at first but then his pain seemed to ease off as he thought about Hinata. Hinata sat next to Gaara on the seat beside his bed; she had dozed off while watching him sleep. Gaara began to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was blue, black hair strands. He opened both eyes and looked up to see Hinata next to him. He was shock at first but then he gave a relieved smile. As in cue, Hinata had slightly woke up and shocked to see Gaara staring at her.

She got up fast and stuttered out,"G-G-GAARA SAMA! Gomenasai I-I 'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to fall a-asleep." She bowed in apology.

Gaara chuckled and said softly, "No need, I am sure it is very boring watching over me. I hope I had not frightened you. I am terribly sorry."

Hinata replied, "N-no. I-I am fine, d-do not w-worry about m-me."

Gaara nodded and slowly got up as Hinata helped him and she said, "I will leave you be now. Thank you"

Gaara replied," Please hold Hinata Sama. I have something I want to give you." He went to his closet and pulled out a box, it was decorated with camellia flowers. He opened it and took out the thing inside and walked towards Hinata. She had a curious look on her face and Gaara opened the white cloth revealing a necklace with a flower and embedded in it, was the Ai sign on his forehead.

Hinata was shocked and mumbled, "Beautiful…."

Gaara handed it to her, but she refused to have it. Gaara said to Hinata sternly:

"Hinata I want you to have it. Please Hinata."

Hinata replied, "But it is precious to you isn't it, I can not accept such a delicate thing. Gaara sama…Arigatou."  
Gaara didn't want to listen anymore and grabbed her hand and unlocked the necklace with his other hand. He tossed it around her neck softly and locked it.

Hinata was so shocked but smiled brightly and said, "Arigatou Gaara Sama. Thank you very much. This is the best present I could have."

Gaara nodded and showed her out, but when he opened the door Temari and Kankuro felt to the floor. Gaara smacked his hand to his forehead and asked, "What do you think you are doing hmm?!"

Kankuro and Temari shyly replied together, "Nothing…."

Hinata blushed and ran out the room and into hers. Temari and Kankuro both gave a slight snicker. Temari was teasing Gaara and said that he had found a Girlfriend.

Kankuro added to that comment and said, "So when is the wedding. Our little brother is growing up." And sighed . Temari laughed and nodded, agreeing to the comment.

Gaara was getting irritated and shoved them out the room and got dressed. He smiled slightly and thought of Hinata's petite face….

**Haha Chapter 3 DONE! Please Review. I really enjoyed how much I actually full thought into this. I want to do a short thing thing on Hinata and Gaara Hehehe. I wont take long to make chapter 4~~ I hope you guys like this! Thank you all! 3**

**Hinata: I- I- I cant thank you enough, how can I repay the debt for such a delicate necklace**

**Gaara: I…. Can…you…I ….Likeyou!**

**Hinata:…Gomenasai Gaara i-i-I don't know**

**Gaara: I like you, can you be mine over time as we stay together. I love you Hinata chan!**

**Sigh~~~~~so sweet lolz. Im being a baka right now~! 3**

**HINATA X GAARA**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Everlasting forever

**So sorry for not updating fast enough. I am very glad you guys liked it. Uhmm my friend said it was quite confusing; I will try to make it less confusing as she says it. I am grateful to all my friends and NEW FANS that liked this. Thank you very much. Also from now on Updates will be On Thursday or Friday! Arigato desu! 3 Let's start now! Wheeeee**

_Knock Knock_

Gaara was sleeping and Hinata entered without receiving his reply. When she walked in she saw a very peaceful Gaara sleeping. She thought him kind of looked cute sleeping like that, as if he was a defenseless little kid finding warmth. She went up to his bed and kissed his forehead and accidentally woke him up slightly.

The first thing he said was, "Ohiyo Okaa-san." Hinata smiled but was slightly disappointed. She continued to smile and when Gaara realized who she was really, he blushed deep as a tomato.

He said quietly, "H-Hinata. Ohiyo, when did you enter?"

Hinata simply reply,"U-uhmm, w-when you were a-asleep, G-Gomenasai Gaara."

Gaara was stunned at her for not using –Sama at the end of his name. Hinata slightly blushed realizing she was INSIDE of a boy's room. There was an awkward silence lingering about, which made both of them blush. All of a sudden, Temari and Kankuro barged in and were met with even more awkward silence. Gaara was shaking his head and Hinata chuckled slightly. Kankuro looked at Temari, and Temari looked back at Kankuro, finally Kankuro broke the silence with a slight cough.

Kankuro chuckled and said, "Ehehe, Uhmm Breakfast is ready. Temari and I would be downstairs eating if you need us, just Uhmm….yea…..Bye now."

He swiftly grabbed Temari by the arm and dragged her down the stairs and into the gigantic dining table.

Hinata and Gaara looked at each other weirdly and smiled. They both decide to join for breakfast, breakfast went by fast and they all headed for the Kazekage's Office.

_**At the Kazekage's Office~~~~~**_

"Kankuro hand me that box over there." Gaara sighed, once he gets to work, it never stops piling up to the roof top.

Kankuro ran to the cabinet and grabbed the box and gave it to Gaara. Hinata was surprised to see how much work the Kazekage has.

Hinata leaned over to Gaara and asked that if he needed help. Gaara slightly blushed and shook his head.

"We would be training at half past noon, so be ready. Gather up any equipment you would need."

Hinata nodded and replied, "Yes Gaara-sama, do I need any medical ointment?"

"No, unless you think I would have you killed someone, then yes." Gaara stated

Hinata felt as if she had hurt him, she mumbled an apology and walked out the office and back to the house. As she packed, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Gaara. He had run after her, it shocked her, "Gaara should be in his office, why did he come here?" she wondered.

Gaara was very good at reading peoples emotion, but it was easier to read hers.

He stated, "I came because it looked like I had hurt you." Her face twisted in shock, "He can read my emotions? What is he?" she thought.

"G-Gaara-sama, y-you should g-go b-back to the o-office before you get in trouble." She mumbled.

"No, I hurt you, so I will compensate for it; let me help you pack ok? Hinata trust in me, I will never hurt you." Gaara said

Hinata nodded and started packing what she needed for training, while Gaara helped her put things inside her backpack. Hinata blushed when they got close, but Gaara never took notice. He put his hand on hers when they finished and walked out the door. He smiled slightly finally being able to feel her soft hand. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but happy that he trusts her truly.

They walked down the streets as couple people glanced at their Kazekage and the new Konoha girl. They simply walked side by side, but blushed when they heard and saw people talking about them. They made their way to the training grounds…..and what will happen there?

_**Hahaha sorry for not updating last week! From now on the updates would either be on Friday or Thursday! Gomenasai I have been busy with school and stuff! Well I love having you all guess what happens next! Im sorry that this chapter was short and boring hehehe! Gomenasai!**_


End file.
